In the case of capturing an image or recording a video using a photographing apparatus such as a camera, a user has a desire to focus on a desired object. Recently, with the popularization of high performance cameras, such as digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras or mirrorless cameras, demand for an auto-focus (AF) function is increasing.
In the case of photographing an object using a photographing apparatus, when brightness of the object is low or when contrast of the object is low, brightness and contrast of the object are increased by projecting auxiliary light having a shade pattern onto the object and auto-focusing may be performed. As an auto-focusing method, an auto-focusing method using a phase difference for detecting a distance between lights reached to at least two auto-focus sensors and an auto-focusing method using a contrast method for detecting and evaluating contrasts with respect to an object are known in the art.